


Not Morgan Freeman

by kanshou87



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: BAMF Dr Linda, Canon S02E18, Gen, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Protective Linda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanshou87/pseuds/kanshou87
Summary: Missing scene in S02E18.Heaven was not what was described in the Bible.No big pearl gates, old men in white robes playing harp.And definitely no Morgan Freeman.





	Not Morgan Freeman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sanoiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanoiro/gifts).



> Inspired by Darlyne Llewellyn's prompt in LuciFan's Fanfiction FB page. 
> 
> This is a canon fic where Dr Linda meets God while she is unconscious during her surgery in S02E18 after Maze rushed her to the hospital. 
> 
> I did this piece as part of my 30 mins writing challenge so forgive me if you spot any typo or grammatical errors.

The last memory Linda had was a blurring vision of her best friend's tear-stained face. 

“You’re going to be fine…I’m gonna fix you, Linda. I promise.”

A promise that the therapist feared Maze would not be able to keep, as she felt her life slip away with every passing second.

Next thing Linda knew, she was standing in the middle of a light-filled void. There was no solid surface beneath her feet; just a bottomless abyss covered with thick mist. Linda felt something was amiss when the excruciating pain she had been experiencing miraculously, had  disappeared. She brought her hand to her lower abdomen, half expecting her stab wound to sting at contact but it didn’t. There was no gash on her stomach. It was as if she’d never been hurt in the first place.

Her confusion was addressed by a familiar voice echoing in the background.

“Hello, my beautiful child.”

There was only one person, or rather one celestial being that addressed her this way.

“God?!”

A luminous globe of light appeared before her.

“Indeed, I am.”

Linda squinted, trying to make out the being before her.

Nope, definitely not Morgan Freeman.

Wait, if the person standing in front of her is God, then she must be…

 

Dead?

 

Her breath hitched in her throat as the realisation sunk in.

 

Oh dear Lord.

 

She was dead!

“No, no, no… this can’t be happening.”

There are just too many things left undone.

Lucifer and her friends were in mortal danger, especially now that there’s a rampaging Goddess in on the loose.

She needed to warn them of Charlotte’s plans before it was too late.

“God, please send me back. Your son is in grave danger.”  Linda requested frantically.

“Worry not, my child. I have faith in Samael.” God replied. 

 

Linda took a few steps back when the floating light moved closer to her.

“What happens next is beyond you, Linda. You can rest now.”

The therapist felt warmth enveloping her body, lulling her into a semi-drowsy state. She wavered for few seconds, losing  herself to the welcoming sensation. She was about to give in,but the promises she made to her friends prevented her from giving up the fight.

_ “I can be your friend if you let me, Maze.” _

_ “Whenever you are ready to talk, Lucifer. I’m here to listen. You don’t scare me anymore.” _

_ “Cause that is what girlfriends do for each other. Yes, especially during tough times.” _

Yes, all those promises that she made.

Linda blinked rapidly, shaking off the warmth and strengthening her resolve.

She would not let her friends down.

 

“No! I will not accept this. I will not stand by idly and watch my friends get hurt when I’m perfectly capable of helping them.”

 

“I understand your predicament, child but you need to understand that I cannot intervene in fate.” God responded.

 

The words struck deep, fuelling Linda’s anger and frustration.She would not let her friends suffer at the expense of some pre-determined destiny.

 

“Is fate more important than your son’s well-being?”

 

Before God had the opportunity to answer, Linda continued. 

 

“Do you know how much Lucifer yearns for your approval, God? All those milleniums spent alone, deprived of the love that you selflessly give to others. How many times must he prove himself to you to receive that love? No wonder Lucifer turned out to be such a screw-up.” Linda crossed her arms and scoffed. 

  
  
  


God was perplexed at Linda’s sudden outburst. 

 

Despite her crudeness, God couldn’t deny the truth behind her words. He was so blindsided by his own intention to correct Samael’s  unruly behaviour that he missed the signs of his son’s distress. 

 

Truth to be told, God genuinely believed that he was doing his best for his son. Severing all ties with Samael and banishing him to Hell was necessary to teach the rebellious angel a lesson on humility. From time to time, God had placed obstacles in his path to test Samael - as he did with all of his children, to watch them grow. He was proud to see his son overcome them successfully, making progress with each trial. However, he did not anticipate the weight of his actions and distance towards Samael’s well being until Linda brought it up. 

 

Like what the good Doctor had correctly pointed out, God had inevitability sown the seed of hatred and contempt in Samael unconsciously, despite his efforts to make his son better. Feeling abandoned and betrayed, his beloved child had sought out every possible ways to lash out, even it meant causing harm to himself. 

 

Samael had always been a mystery to God. His unwavering and wanting temperament was the thing that set him apart from his other siblings. Even as a child, God had experienced difficulty understanding his second born. Samael’s mischievous and inquisitive nature had always gotten him into trouble and ultimately led him to be banished from  Heaven. It was a painful decision to make but God had to, to keep things in order. His fall was meant to serve as a reminder of his wrongdoings but God has no intention to doom his son to suffering and pain eternally. He hoped that someday Samael learned the act of selfless love, and would return to the path of light. Through his occasional check-ins, he had seen that emerging in his son’s interaction with Chloe Decker.

 

Contrary to Samael’s belief, Chloe’s existence was a pure coincidence. When God sent Amenadiel to bless the Deckers, it was a response to the childless couple’s prayers. Little did he know that his intervention had inadvertently turned the clogs of fate, causing Samael to cross paths with Chloe years after. 

 

Whilst God did anticipate Chloe playing a significant role in influencing his son, he did not expect Samael to fall head over heels for his human creation. His unplanned actions had solidify his son’s belief of his father’s ultimate betrayal and led him on the path of vengeance. 

 

“You are right, human. I made a mistake. A grave one, in fact.” God admitted. 

 

An image of Lucifer and Charlotte materialised before them, causing Linda to gasp.

 

“We have the sword, Lucifer. Finally we can get revenge!” 

 

Linda was horrified hearing Charlotte’s words. She turned to God, hoping desperately that he would do something to stop the Goddess’ madness. Despite what she anticipated, the celestial being just stood there, unmoved by the event unfolding. 

 

Linda’s heart raced, anxiously waiting for the end of the interaction. She averted her gaze when Lucifer swung down the flaming sword, not wanting to witness the tragedy ahead. What happened next caught both God and Linda by surprise. Lucifer spared his mother’s life and lead her to a new dimension. He then dismantled the flaming sword and tossed the pieces to the unknown realm, keeping the key. God’s heart swelled with pride for his son’s selfless act, surprised by the turn of events and the changes that his character had undergone.. 

 

At that moment, God did something that he had rarely done in his entire existence - defying fate and rewriting destiny.  

 

“Linda, thank you for reminding me of how precious love is.” 

 

Linda felt similar tingling of sensation flooding her body.

 

“You may not remember our conversation but if you do, please tell Samael I love him very much. And I’m sorry for everything.”

 

“I will.”

 

Linda woke up to the sterile bleach and chemical smell of the hospital with the sound of medical equipment beeping in the background. She tried to move her limbs, examining the state they were in. It was action she immediately regretted. The pain assaulted her nervous system, causing her to wince. Her reaction however roused Maze from her nap.

 

“Linda, you’re okay!” exclaimed her demon friend in relief. 

 

“Thank God for that.” 

 

“No, it was the bastard’s fault that I almost lost you, Linda. I will never forgive Him for this.”

 

“You’re wrong, Maze. He is the reason why I’m still here.”

 

“What do you mean?” Maze asked, her hand pausing as she reached for her knives.

 

“He helped me.” Linda whispered as Maze tilted her head.

 

“How? Tell me.” Maze reached forward, clasping Linda’s hand in hers..”

 

And so Linda did. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the fic. Your feedback is highly appreciated.


End file.
